cygwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur (TV series): Arthur Saves The Day VHS (1/27/2004) (40 MINUTES.) (FULL SCREEN) (ANIMATED) (60fps)
Tuesday, January 27, 2004 Watch Arthur on PBS KIDS © 2000 Marc Brown. All Rights Reserved. ISBN 0-7389-2685-X 0 7464-55922-3 7 Join Arthur, D.W., and all their pals in a fun-filled animated series based on Marc Brown’s best-selling children’s books. This video includes THREE great adventures! Arthur: Buster Baxter, Cat Saver (10/27/1997) Season 2, Episode 6a A cat gets stuck in a tree and Buster Baxter saves the day! Risking life and limb! (Well, actually, the cat just jumped and land- ed on him.) It’s not every day that your best friend is lionized, canonized and just plain admired… and Arthur, for one, is sick of it. Arthur: D.W. All Wet (9/16/1996) Season 1, Episode 3a The beach! The glorious beach! The crowded, sun-dazzled beach! The Reads are having a wonderful time, except for D.W. who sim- ply refuses to have fun. Doesn’t everyone know there are octo- puses in the water? And-help!-Arthur’s being attacked by one! Will D.W. come to the rescue? Arthur: The Big-Blow Up (11/10/1997) Season 2, Episode 8b When two very opinionated friends butt heads, look out! Can Francine and the Brain put aside their differences (their “rancor,” as Brain would describe it) for the good of the soccer team? Probably not-so Arthur and Buster decide to “write” some wrongs. LOOK FOR THE ENTIRE ARTHUR HOME VIDEO SERIES! Experience the Wonder online at www.sonywonder.com and www.sony.com www.randomhouse.com/kids and www.pbskids.org/arthur Running Time: Approximately 40 Minutes Video compilation and packaging © 2004 Sony Music Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. The Arthur® television series produced by WGBH Boston and CINAR is based on the Arthur Adventure Books by Marc Brown. © WGBH and CINAR. Underlying ™/© Marc Brown. Funding for ARTHUR is provid- ed by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and public television viewers. Corporate funding is provided by Libby’s Juicy Juice, Post Alpha-Bits Cereal, and Chuck E. Cheese’s./Manufactured by Sony Wonder, A Division of Sony Music/550 Madison Avenue, New York, NY 10022-3211/”SONY WONDER” Reg. U.S. Pat. & ™ Off. Marca Registrada. For non-commercial private exhibition in homes only. Any public perfor- mance, other use or copying is strictly prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. “Dolby” and double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. CC Captioned by The Caption Center, WGBH Educational Foundation. Used with permission. This videocassette was manufactured to meet critical quality standards. If you believe the videocassette has a manufacturing defect, please call our Customer Service Department at 1-800-257-3880. SONY WONDER WGBH CINAR RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO Libby’s Juicy Juice 100% JUICE Post ALPHA-BITS CHUCK E. CHEESE’S DOLBY SYSTEM ON LINEAR TRACKS CC Arthur © 2001 Marc Brown Arthur Saves The Day CC SONY WONDER RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO LV 55922 ARTHUR SAVES THE DAY Includes 3 Great Adventures! Arthur © 2001 Marc Brown ARTHUR SAVES THE DAY Arthur © 2001 Marc Brown ARTHUR SAVES THE DAY Video compilation and packaging © 2004 Sony Music Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. The Arthur television series produced by WGBH and CINAR is based on the Arthur Adventure Books by Marc Brown. © WGBH and CINAR Underlying ™/© Marc Brown. All other third Party trademarks are the property of their respective owners./ “SONY WONDER” Reg. U.S. Pat & ™ Off. Marca Registrada. RUNNING TIME: APPROXIMATELY 40 MINUTES WGBH CINAR LV 55922 RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO SONY WONDER Sony Website Promo www.sony.com Random House Kids Website Promo www.randomhouse.com/kids Warning Screen For non-commercial private exhibition in homes only. Any public perfor- mance, other use or copying is strictly prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Sony Wonder Logo SONY WONDER Random House Home Video Logo RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO Arthur Theme Song DOLBY SYSTEM ON LINEAR TRACKS Arthur © 2001 Marc Brown BASED ON THE ARTHUR ADVENTURE BOOKS BY MARC BROWN Arthur: Buster Baxter, Cat Saver (10/27/1997) Season 2, Episode 6a Monday, October 27, 1997 Season 2, Episode 6a TV-Y “BUSTER BAXTER, CAT SAVER” WRITTEN BY JOE FALLON STORYBOARD BY DENIS BANVILLE MICHAEL YARMUSH: ARTHUR READ (CHARACTER) MICHAEL CALOZ: D.W. READ (CHARACTER) DANIEL BROCHU: BUSTER BAXTER (CHARACTER) JODIE RESTHER: FRANCINE ALICE FRENSKY (CHARACTER) LUKE REID: ALAN “THE BRAIN” POWERS (CHARACTER) BRUCE DINSMORE: BINKY BARNES (CHARACTER), DAVID READ SUSAN GLOVER: MRS. POWERS WALTER MASSEY (ACTOR): FRANCIS HANEY ELLEN DAVID: BITZI BAXTER (CHARACTER) CLAUDIA BESSO: JULIE Arthur: D.W. All Wet (9/16/1996) Season 1, Episode 3a Monday, September 16, 1996 Season 1, Episode 3a TV-Y “D.W. ALL WET” WRITTEN BY KATHY WAUGH STORYBOARD BY SYLVAIN PROTEAU MICHAEL YARMUSH: ARTHUR READ (CHARACTER) MICHAEL CALOZ: D.W. READ (CHARACTER) DANIEL BROCHU: BUSTER BAXTER (CHARACTER) JODIE RESTHER: FRANCINE ALICE FRENSKY (CHARACTER) MELISSA ALTRO: MUFFY CROSSWIRE (CHARACTER) TRACY BRAUNSTEIN: KATE READ SONJA BALL: JANE READ (CHARACTER) BRUCE DINSMORE: DAVID READ KATHLEEN FEE: MS. MORGAN VANESSA LENGIES: EMILY JONATHAN KOENSGEN: TOMMY TIBBLE (CHARACTER) Arthur: The Big-Blow Up (11/10/1997) Season 2, Episode 8b Monday, November 10, 1997 Season 2, Episode 8b TV-Y “THE BIG-BLOW UP” WRITTEN BY JOE FALLON STORYBOARD BY ALEX HAWLEY MICHAEL YARMUSH: ARTHUR READ (CHARACTER) MICHAEL CALOZ: D.W. READ (CHARACTER) DANIEL BROCHU: BUSTER BAXTER (CHARACTER) JODIE RESTHER: FRANCINE ALICE FRENSKY (CHARACTER) LUKE REID: ALAN “THE BRAIN” POWERS (CHARACTER) MELISSA ALTRO: MUFFY CROSSWIRE (CHARACTER) BRUCE DINSMORE: BINKY BARNES (CHARACTER), DAVID READ MITCHELL DAVID ROTHPAN: GEORGE LUNDGREN (CHARACTER) HOLLY GAUTHIER-FRANKEL: FERN WALTERS TAMAR KOZLOV: PRUNELLA DEEGAN ARTHUR HOLDEN: NIGEL RATBURN (CHARACTER) WALTER MASSEY (ACTOR): FRANCIS HANEY Arthur Website/Visit Your Local Library Promo www.pbskids.org/arthur Arthur: Arthur Saves the Day Credits BASED ON THE ARTHUR ADVENTURE BOOKS BY MARC BROWN EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS MICHELINE CHAREST CAROL GREENWALD PRODUCERS RONALD A. WEINBERG CASSANDRA SCHAFHAUSEN DIRECTOR GREG BAILEY LINE PRODUCER LESLEY TAYLOR HEAD WRITER KEN SCARBOROUGH CAST MICHAEL YARMUSH: ARTHUR READ (CHARACTER) MICHAEL CALOZ: D.W. READ (CHARACTER) DANIEL BROCHU: BUSTER BAXTER (CHARACTER) JODIE RESTHER: FRANCINE ALICE FRENSKY (CHARACTER) LUKE REID: ALAN “THE BRAIN” POWERS (CHARACTER) BRUCE DINSMORE: BINKY BARNES (CHARACTER), DAVID READ SUSAN GLOVER: MRS. POWERS WALTER MASSEY (ACTOR): FRANCIS HANEY ELLEN DAVID: BITZI BAXTER (CHARACTER) CLAUDIA BESSO: JULIE MELISSA ALTRO: MUFFY CROSSWIRE (CHARACTER) TRACY BRAUNSTEIN: KATE READ SONJA BALL: JANE READ (CHARACTER) KATHLEEN FEE: MS. MORGAN VANESSA LENGIES: EMILY JONATHAN KOENSGEN: TOMMY TIBBLE (CHARACTER) MITCHELL DAVID ROTHPAN: GEORGE LUNDGREN (CHARACTER) HOLLY GAUTHIER-FRANKEL: FERN WALTERS TAMAR KOZLOV: PRUNELLA DEEGAN ARTHUR HOLDEN: NIGEL RATBURN (CHARACTER) CO-DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY MARC BROWN CHARACTERS ADAPTED FOR ANIMATION BY MARC BROWN GREG BAILEY ANIMATION DIRECTOR CHRIS DAMBOISE STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR ROBERT YAP ASSISTANT DIRECTOR ROBERT WALDREN CHARACTER DESIGN SUPERVISOR THEODORE VAN EGTEN CHARACTER DESIGNERS RICHARD MORRIS PETER HUGGAN BACKGROUND DESIGN SUPERVISOR MARK LAGUE BACKGROUND DESIGNERS MARIO GAILLOUX JUNIAN HUANG LAYOUT DESIGN SUPERVISOR WAYNE MILLETT LAYOUT DESIGNERS CARLOS BARRATO ROMAN HLYWA STORYBOARD CLEAN-UP LIANG XIANG LAYOUT SUPERVISORS ROXANNE DUCHARME DREW MANDIGO LAYOUTS/KEY ANIMATION MELISSA ABERIN MARIA ASTADJOVA RACHEL BERNARD HORACE CHIU PATRICK CUNNINGHAM DANIELE DEBLOIS PAUL DESMARAIS GRAHAM FALK CAROLINE FRENETTE MARISOL GAGNON PETER HUGGAN DANIEL LACROIX MARIO LAJOIE SEAN LEBLANC FRANCOIS MARCEAU BRUNO MOISAN JEREMY O’NEIL ANDRE POLIQUIN SOMBOUN SOUANNHAPHANH MICHEL THERRIEN JOSHUA GILLIAND TITLE ANIMATION DANIEL DECELLES ALAN JEFFERY TIMING DIRECTORS ALAN JEFFERY SEBASTIAN GRUNSTRA DEV RAMSARAN COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR LUCIE BELEC COLOR KEY ARTISTS NANCY SIMARD MARY HAYES PRODUCTION MANAGER DIANE DALLAIRE PRODUCTION COORDINATOR ENGUAN XU SCRIPT COORDINATOR ANNE-MARIE PERROTTA LAYOUT COORDINATOR THO NGUYEN PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS ANNA PTASZKIEWICZ LUC GAGNON SHAWN BARRETT TRACK READING DENYS TETREAULT CHARLES NORTHEY LIP ASSIGNMENT PAULA IRVINE FILM EDITOR NATALIE ROSSIN ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR NICHOLAS FODOR ANIMATION PRODUCED AT CINAR ANIMATION INC. PRODUCTION SERVICES BY AKOM PRODUCTION CO. POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR FRANCOIS DESCHAMPS SUPERVISING COORDINATOR JULIE PELLETIER SOUND SUPERVISOR LOUIS COLLIN SOUND EFFECTS EDITORS VINCENT REGAUDIE SERGE LAFORTUNE DIALOGUE EDITOR KELLY KINCAID MUSIC EDITOR STEVE WENER FOLEY ARTIST KARLA BAUMGARDNER RECORDING ENGINEERS JOHN NESTOROWICH PIERRE BOURCIER JULIAN FISCHER RE-RECORDING ENGINEERS ALAIN ROY PIERRE LABBE BENOIT COALLIER LOUIS HONE ASSISTANT ENGINEERS JEAN-CHRISTOPHE VERBERT STEPHANE BERGERON VIDEO SUPERVISOR JOEY VEKTERIS VIDEO EDITORS MICHEL SIMARD BENOIT CELESTINO LUC BELIVEAU YVES BELAND VIDEO ASSISTANTS MARTIN CELESTINO MAUDE FAVREAU JULIE CAMPEAU BUSINESS DIRECTOR MARIE-JOSEE CORBEIL LEGAL COUNSEL MARIE-LOUISE DONALD FINANCIAL DIRECTOR HASANAIN PANJU PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS ANDREW PORPORINO LOUISE MARACH VOICE DIRECTOR DEBRA TOFFAN TALENT COORDINATOR ANDREW GRYN OPENING SONG PERFORMED BY ZIGGY MARLEY AND THE MELODY MAKERS MUSIC SUPERVISOR JEFFREY ZAHN OPENING MUSIC SCORE RAYMOND C. FABI OPENING THEME WORDS & MUSIC BY JUDY HENDERSON & JERRY DE VILLIERS JR. FOR WGBH EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION KATE TAYLOR SERIES DEVELOPMENT KATHY WAUGH PRODUCTION COORDINATOR SHEILARAE CARPENTIER LAU RESEARCH ASSISTANT MARCY GARDNER BUSINESS AND LEGAL ADVISOR EVIE KINTZER BUSINESS MANAGER ELIZABETH BENJES SPECIAL THANKS TO JOHANNA BAKER JULIE BAKER ERIN DELANEY RUTH FLYNN EILEEN HUGHES CYRISSE JAFFEE BARA LEVIN JUDY MATTHEWS TRISH MEYER AMINA SHARMA KRISTA WILCOX Video compilation and packaging © 2004 Sony Music Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. The Arthur® television series produced by WGBH Boston and CINAR is based on the Arthur Adventure Books by Marc Brown. © WGBH and CINAR. Underlying ™/© Marc Brown. Cinar Logo CINAR WGBH Logo WGBH Copyright Screen Manufactured by Sony Wonder, A Division of Sony Music/550 Madison Avenue, New York, NY 10022-3211/”SONY WONDER” Reg. U.S. Pat. & ™ Off. Marca Registrada. “Dolby” and double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. CC Captioned by The Caption Center, WGBH Educational Foundation. Used with permission. Corporation for Public Broadcasting Funding cpb A PRIVATE CORPORATION FUNDED BY THE AMERICAN PEOPLE CPB.ORG PBS Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding PBS Viewers Like You/Thank You Libby’s Juicy Juice Funding Libby’s Juicy Juice 100% JUICE Post Alpha-Bits Funding Post ALPHA-BITS Chuck E. Cheese’s Funding CHUCK E. CHEESE’S PBS Kids Dash Transformation Logo PBS KIDS pbskids.org Arthur (TV series): Arthur Saves The Day VHS Infomercial Arthur (TV series): Arthur Saves The Day VHS This videocassette was manufactured to meet critical quality standards. If you believe the videocassette has a manufacturing defect, please call our Customer Service Department at 1-800-257-3880. Arthur’s New Friend Kideo VHS Promo Arthur’s New Friend Starring Diamond Arthur’s New Friend Kideo VHS 1-888-88-KIDEO Sony Wonder Website Promo Experience the Wonder online at www.sonywonder.com Category:2004 Category:January 27 Category:Tuesday Category:VHS Category:SONY WONDER Category:WGBH Category:CINAR Category:RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO Category:Libby's Juicy Juice Category:POST ALPHA-BITS Category:CHUCK E. CHEESE'S Category:DOLBY SYSTEM Category:Arthur (TV series) Category:Arthur Saves The Day Category:40 MINUTES. Category:FULL SCREEN Category:ANIMATED Category:60fps Category:TV Show